Ji-Bong Hawkins
Ji-Bong is the son of Jonathan Hawkins and Andrea Hawkins. The couple adopted him when he was a newborn after his biological parents tragically lost their lives in an accident. He attends Ilvermorny and was sorted into Thunderbird with his best friend, Darcy Turner. Biography Before Ilvermorny Ji-Bong Caspian Hawkins was born in a small Canadian Villages in the northern part of Ontario, to parents he would never get the chance to meet because of a drunk drive who had hit their car. Ji-Bong's mother died on scene, while his father later died in hospital, Ji-Bong had been delivered on the scene and transported to the hospital. Being born at 39 weeks, there was no real rick to the new born but the hospital still made sure to check the child for everything that could have gone wrong in the crash. By some miracle or magic we should say, the baby was unharmed but stayed in the hospital for the first 48 hours even after family had been traced down that would take the child. However nether of his birth parents had any siblings and both sets of grandparents were not healthy enough to travel. That did not mean that Ji-Bong was going to end up being lost in a system, nope his parents had asked their two best friends; Jonathan and Andrea Hawkins to raise their child if anything were to happen to them. Andrea and Jonathan never wished for that day to happen and were sadden when they had learn what had become of their friends, but knew that they would raised Ji-Bong as best the two of them could. Once the 48 hours was up, the Hawkins family left the hospital and headed home to begin their new life as a family. Over the next few years, Ji-Bong grew up to be a happy, health young boy learning everything that not only the Hawkins family had to teach but also that of the Park and Go families; his grandparents from his birth parents, Andrea and Jonathan liked the idea of giving their son the chance to get to know all family that he had connection with. One of the many lessons that he had learned from everyone was that he should follow both his heart and dreams for they would show him the way to a happy and bright future. This way was never very easy for Ji-Bong growing up, mostly because sometimes his heart, dreams or even both would get him in trouble most so at his public school that he went to from the young age of three till the age of ten when the summer he turned eleven he got a letter stating that he was due to start classes at Ilvermorny school, which was also the school his mother teach Astronomy classes to the students from year one to year seven. It was that same summer when he met his very first friend that would be joining him at the school; Darcy was her name and right from the first meeting Ji-Bong had a new nickname "Ducky". The pair don't really know why or where that nickname came from but Ji doesn't really mind. During Ilvermorny Upon getting to Ilvermorny that first night, Ji-Bong had been sorted into Thunderbird house and at first he wasn't sure how to feel about that till Darcy had also been sorting into the same house. After that first day, Ji-Bong soon felt that he fit into the school and enjoyed his first year. Now that he is seventeen, his seventh year is about to get really interesting seeing as how Ilvermorny was about to start an exchange program and those students accepted into the program were going to be making an appearance at the school very soon. Ji is looking forward to meeting new friends and learning what the other magical schools were like. Exchange Program Ji shares a dorm room with Rogelio Torres, Nikolai Volkov, and Cyprus Ruiz. He shares a bunk bed with Rogelio, on which he is on the top bunk. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Thunderbird